


May- Black Ink (COMPLETED)

by Michael_Demos



Series: Writing Prompts DuckTales [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Writing Prompts DuckTales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754779
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Black ink.

Nobody in the McDuck or McQuack household used black ink.

Both Mr. McDuck and Louie used green, Webby and Mrs. Beakley used pink, Huey used red and Dewey and Donald used blue. Even Launchpad and his family used orange pens, part of a Christmas gift from Drake.

That was why, when Drake opened the letter from Launchpad, his stomach immediately dropped.

At first glance, it was an ordinary letter- _ “from Launchpad”  _ written on the envelope in his boyfriend’s large, clumsy handwriting, with a piece of paper inside in the same handwriting. None of that would have made Drake that nervous if it had been written in orange ink- and then he read the letter.

_ “Darkwing, I’m going to be staying with some of my parents’ friends for a while. I don’t want you to worry. Some family issues have come up and I won’t be seeing you for a few weeks. Don’t try to visit me.” _

That wasn’t like Launchpad at all, Drake thought, scanning the short letter again. First of all, he almost never called Drake Darkwing anymore, except in emergencies while on patrol. Secondly, Launchpad sounded… icy. He was never anything less than friendly towards anyone, unless they were trying to hurt him or his family. Thirdly, the black ink. Drake knew for a fact that Launchpad didn’t own a black pen, had never used a black pen, and never went anywhere without his orange pen.

Launchpad was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ratcatcher sped through the city of St. Canard, with Darkwing Duck at the wheel, scanning the city for any sign of his partner in crime-fighting. It was a few hours until sunrise, and he still hadn’t seen hide nor tailfeathers of Launchpad. He was getting ready to pull over and grab and espresso or three from the nearest Starducks when he saw something that made him slam on the brakes.

“Megavolt!”

The yellow-suited villain was standing in the middle of the road with a knowing smile on his face. “Lost something, Darkwing? Or is that some _ one _ ?”

Dismounting the motorcycle, Darkwing scowled. “Where’s Launchpad, Megavolt?!”

Megavolt shrugged. “How should I know? I’m just the messenger today, from someone you know  _ very  _ well.”

“Who?” The purple-dressed hero demanded. He had a nasty feeling about where this was headed.

Megavolt, enjoying this, sniggered. “Oh, you know, someone so close he’s practically  _ family. _ After all, he’s the reason you decided to play pretend!”

No. Not him, it  _ couldn’t  _ be.

“Although,” the rat continued, “from the way he talks about you, I’d say you’re more of a wannabe theater kid…  _ movie star. _ ”

Darkwing’s eyes went wide. Not- “Mister Starling?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you want with me, Mr. Starling?” Launchpad tugged at the ropes tying him to the support beam in the middle of the basement.

“It’s Negaduck now, fan,” snapped the former actor. “And I don’t want  _ you,  _ I want that  _ hack  _ you always hang out with!”

Launchpad blinked. “Really? You hit me with a frying pan and kidnapped me.”

“Would you have come with me if I had simply asked you to?”

“I mean, maybe.” Launchpad considered. “Wait, no, probably not.”

Negaduck shrugged. “There you go- and you can relax, you know. You’re only tied up so you don’t leave before your friend arrives; I’m not going to kill you.”

“You’re not?”

Negaduck grinned. “‘Course not!” In a flash, he was up close to Launchpad. “After all, I wouldn’t want to lose my biggest fan!!”

Launchpad shook his head, leaning as far back as he could go. “I’m not your biggest fan anymore, Mr. Starling- I mean Negaduck.”

“...what did you say?” Negaduck stepped back, looking betrayed.

“I used to look up to you,” the pilot explained. “Like, a lot. But then you attacked DW, and I didn’t like you as much. After that, you saved us and got blown up and I liked you again, but we all thought you were dead!”

“Surprised?” Negaduck asked.

“Yeah, kinda,” Launchpad answered. “I mean, you were such a legend that we thought you  _ couldn’t  _ die… but then I moved on. DW’s Darkwing Duck now, and I’m  _ his  _ biggest... fan…”

Staring at Negaduck’s incredulous expression, Launchpad let his voice trail off. “Um, that’s okay with you, right?”

When the duck spoke again, it was with a snarl. “Okay?  _ Okay?!” _

Launchpad shrank back as Negaduck’s voice rose to a furious shout.

_ “YOU REPLACED ME WITH A CHEAP, NO-GOOD, KNOCKOFF WANNABE!! OKAY DOESN’T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT!! BY THE TIME I’M FINISHED WITH HIM, THERE WON’T BE ANYTHING LEFT TO BE A FAN  _ OF!!  _ THEN YOU’LL SEE,  _ I’M  _ THE REAL DARKWING DUCK! GRIM AND GRITTY AND-“ _

_ Paff!! _

Amid the cloud of purple smoke, there came an echoing voice.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!”

With a scream of rage, Negaduck dove towards the smoke, but there was nobody there.

_ Paff!! _

“I am the left sock that always goes missing!”

Negaduck pulled a chainsaw from a nearby crate and yanked the cord, then swung wildly at the next plume of smoke. Again, he hit only air.

“I am  _ Darkwing Duck-” _

With a third  _ paff _ of smoke, Darkwing tackled Negaduck to the ground, sending the chainsaw skittering across the concrete floor.

“-and you will leave my boyfriend  _ alone!!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry gay boyfriend Drake for the win!!


	4. Chapter 4

Darkwing looked over briefly at Launchpad. “You alright?”

Launchpad nodded. “Sure I am!” He glanced at the still-on chainsaw, which was moving across the floor with the vibration and getting dangerously close. “Uh, DW?”

Darkwing looked over again. “Whoops! I’m coming, LP!” He got off of Negaduck and dove for the chainsaw, hurling it away from his boyfriend. He went to work on Launchpad’s restraints.

“Look out!!”

The warning came too late; Negaduck had already yanked Darkwing away from Launchpad. “Don’t you dare!”

Darkwing barely had time to raise his arms to block the blow.

“He’s staying right where he is,” continued the duck in yellow, “so I can  _ kill you!!” _

“I don’t want to fight you, Mister Starling,” protested Darkwing.

“Too bad!!” In a flash, Negaduck had snatched up the chainsaw. “Because I’m  _ dying _ to fight  _ you!!” _

“Whoa!” Darkwing leapt backwards to avoid the spinning blades. He was kept on the defense, dodging the chainsaw and slowly being forced backwards.

Too late, Launchpad realized Negaduck’s plan, and could only watch in terror as the evil duck suddenly flung the chainsaw upwards. There was a noise like the snapping of metal, then the pilot let out a scream of horror as five or six heavy-looking iron beams crashed down upon his boyfriend.

_ “Darkwiiiiiiinnng!!!!” _


	5. Chapter 5

Negaduck strolled towards Launchpad with a grin on his face. “Now that he’s gone, I’m sure we’ll get along  _ great _ again, right?”

Launchpad just glared at him, straining against the ropes. If he could just get free-

“Ah, ah, ah!” Negaduck pushed him back. “You don’t get to leave!”

Confused, Launchpad began, “but you said-“

“Yes, yes,” interrupted the other, “I said I wouldn’t want to lose my biggest fan!” He laughed maniacally. “But you aren’t my biggest fan anymore, are you?! You said so yourself!! That means I can just leave you here! I don’t have to save you this time!!”

Oh no.

“In fact,” Negaduck continued, retrieving the chainsaw from where it had fallen, “I don’t think I  _ need  _ fans anymore.”

Ohhh no.

Negaduck turned the chainsaw on again, and advanced.

“Oh no,” muttered Launchpad.


	6. Chapter 6

That wasn’t going to happen. No way, not when Darkwing was still trapped under the beams. Launchpad gritted his teeth and strained, pulling at the ropes. He could feel them giving way- just a few more seconds-

_ Snap! _

Launchpad tumbled forward, accidentally headbutting Negaduck. The chainsaw was flung to the side, where it vanished among the shadows. Launchpad sat up, rubbing his sore skull, and spared only a brief glance at the yellow-dressed duck- out cold- before sprinting to the pile of beams.

He grabbed one, lifting it with a grunt and tossing it aside, then did the same with another-  _ there. _

“Darkwing!!” He lifted the unconscious duck, his heart beating a mile a minute, and hugged him. “You’re okay, please tell me you’re okay-“ and yes, there was a heartbeat too. Launchpad could have cried, but he had to get his boyfriend out of there before-

_ “I’ll kill you both!!!” _

Too late.

Launchpad dove to the side, protecting Darkwing as the chainsaw sliced down where he’d been standing not a moment before. He rolled over to avoid another attack, then shoved Darkwing behind him, grabbed a nearby crowbar, and got to his feet.

Turns out chainsaw beats crowbar every time.


	7. Chapter 7

Darkwing opened his eyes. He was lying on the concrete floor, with a blurry view of steel beams above him. The ones that hat hit him before? No, they were different. He got to his feet, wincing as his head throbbed.

_”Nope!!”_

Darkwing yelped as a fist smacked him in the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor once more. It was Negaduck, of course, who’d tripped Launchpad in order to go after the caped hero. Before Darkwing could rise, the villain pulled at the rope securing the beams in the air- and they fell.

”Oh, not again.”

* * *

He could hear the fighting from somewhere to the left of him, but he couldn’t move. He hadn’t been entirely knocked out, just stunned for a few minutes, but now he was fully alert- but immobile.

Launchpad sounded like he needed help. Darkwing had to help.

If he could only get up!

Sure, his personal motto was “keep getting up,” but in his defense, he had a half dozen very heavy metal beams on top of him. He wasn’t just going to give up, though, so the duck struggled against the weight pressing him to the floor. “Work through the pain,” he muttered, gritting his teeth. “Come on, LP needs you!” He had almost gotten to the point where he had enough leverage to push the beams off of him- and then he heard a yell of pain.

Darkwing snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

Launchpad clutched his arm, full of pain and worryingly wet where the chainsaw had sliced into it, and looked around for anything he could use to defend himself. Unfortunately, the crowbar had been cut in two, Darkwing was still trapped under the beams, and he was currently forced into a corner with no way out.

“I don’t need fans,” snarled Negaduck, triumphantly pointing the chainsaw at the pilot. “I don’t need anyone but myself! I’ll finish you off, then the world will see that  _ I’m  _ the real Darkwing Duck!”

“But- but didn’t you say you were Negaduck now?” Launchpad managed.

Negaduck snorted. “Please, that was just a ruse to destroy that actor. I wrote a letter to trick him into coming to find you, then took you here so he wouldn’t get any funny ideas.  _ Buuuuut _ now he’s dead as a doornail!!” He cackled maniacally at that.

“You’re- you’re wrong!” Launchpad would have known if DW was gone. He was sure of it. “He’s not- he can’t be-“

“He’s dead, pal,” replied the villain with a grin. “Gone, ascended, kicked the bucket. But hey, guess what?” Negaduck leveled the chainsaw at the helpless pilot, blades whirring less than an inch from his chest. “You’re next.”

Launchpad set his jaw stubbornly and glared, refusing to give the other the satisfaction of seeing his fear. As the villain drew the weapon back, eyes alight with devious delight, his only thought was for Darkwing. He’d find a way to explain to Launchpad’s family, and Clan McDuck, what had happened to him, of course he would, and everything would be fine. He’d be fine.

**_“LAUUUUNCHPAAAAAAAAD!!!!!”_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Negaduck flinched at the scream of rage and desperation, nearly dropping the chainsaw onto Launchpad, and turned to run- just as an iron beam smacked him across the room.

It was Darkwing, of course, bruised and scraped and madder than Launchpad had ever seen him, and holding the end of a beam. Launchpad realized with a jolt that Darkwing must have shoved every beam away just to hit Negaduck with that one.

Darkwing stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, then his legs buckled and he fell forward onto his knees.

“DW,” Launchpad cried out in alarm, “are you okay?!” He watched in concern as his boyfriend shoved himself to his feet, stumbled, almost fell, then finally made his way over to the pilot. He seemed exhausted, and for good reason, but the second his eyes fell upon Launchpad’s injured arm, he snapped into full alertness.

“Am I okay?! Look at you, you’re bleeding!!” With shaking hands, Darkwing tore off a section of his cape. He tugged at Launchpad’s good arm until he reluctantly moved his hand, biting at his beak when he saw the wound.

“I’m okay,” said Launchpad, “honest I am, DW!”

Darkwing gave him a flat look, then returned his attention to wrapping the cape strip around the wound. “Launchpad,” he said, “you were kidnapped, threatened with a chainsaw by someone we both thought was dead, then had your arm sliced open by said chainsaw. That’s not  _ okay _ by any standards.”

When he finished, he sighed heavily, leaning his head on Launchpad’s broad chest. “I just don’t want to lose you,” he said. “Not now, not ever.”

Launchpad wrapped his good arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer. “You won’t lose me, babe. I couldn’t do that to you!” He chuckled. “Besides, you and I both know I’m too stubborn to die like this.”


End file.
